We Can Do What We Want, Can't We?
by bruisedpapaya
Summary: Sequel to I’ll Do What I Want read that first. Martin and Ruthie have been together and they’ve been good so far. But when graduating, being in love and getting married are all rolled into one will they be able to handle the pressure, will their families?
1. It's Here!

We Can Do What We Want Can't We?

A/N Okay here's the long awaited (ahem an amount of exactly 9 hours) sequel of I'll Do What I Want, I hope you all like it. I love my reviewers more then anything. You guys still rule. Um, well here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sadly enough it's true.

Chapter 1:

"Kelly, it's here, the day we're finally going to graduate, it's next week I can't believe it you know how long we've had to wait?" Kelly-one of Ruthie's best friends laughed wholeheartedly- "Ruthie, like you were waiting alone, Martin was there the whole entire time, even when he's away at school you guys talk at least six times a day and that's only when I see you."

It was true Martin did go to a college, a state school one within driving distance but his father wanted to give him the full college experience and made (though without much protest from Martin) him live in the dorms. He had gotten scholarship offers for baseball from many schools. But the decision to stay close to home with his father, friend's and especially Ruthie was all his own.

Though Ruthie and Martin did talk as Kelly put it six times a day it never seemed enough for either of them. With finals for Martin and graduating for Ruthie the last two weeks had been the most hectic of their relationship thus far.

"Yeah, Kelly we talk a lot but you know it's not till Summer where we can spend a lot of time together. I mean I love that he comes home on the weekends but it's never enough time his dad wants to see him, my parent's want to see him, the twins want to play with him. It's always like he's you know busy. -she said all this with a sigh- But then again the time we do spend together is always the best. Have I mentioned lately how great he is?"

She was practically beaming something Kelly Seemed to think was hilarious. "No, you haven't not recently unless you could at my locker this morning, in gym this afternoon, by the water fountain ten seconds ago. Look out people of Glenoak Ruthie Camden has Martin Brewer on the brain so in other words no children are safe to walk on the street." She mock yelled to the passerby's heading to their lockers. As they walked out of the school Ruthie grabbed her car keys. "Hey, Ruthie are you sure you don't want me to drive you never know when you'll crash into something because your thinking to hard about Martin." She was laughing again.

"Ha, ha." Said Ruthie dryly. She jumped into the car and finished with "Do you want a ride home or not because I can just as easily leave you stranded." With that Kelly hopped into the car.

When Ruthie got home after dropping off Kelly she walked into the kitchen to see Lucy, and her mom sitting around the table talking in excited voices. "What's going on?" Ruthie asked. "Oh, well you know we're just planning my last little girls graduation party. I can't believe how old you are sweetie. All grown up and beautiful and with a steady boyfriend and oh my." She broke down and reached over and hugged Ruthie's still petite form.

"Mom, Mom, Mom! Don't worry I'll always be your little girl. I'm just graduating it's not like I'm getting married or having a baby, that's normally when you break down. Plus you still have the twins to look forward to and watch them graduate and graduation's not for a week anyway. So break down then. I have to go upstairs do some homework call Martin."

"Oh Ruthie, forget about calling Martin, he's sitting in the living room with Simon and Kevin." He wasn't supposed to be here till tomorrow. Hmm Oh well "Oh thanks, great I'll see you all later." Her mother started tearing again. "Mom, I'm seriously not leaving I swear I love you it's all fine." She gave her mother one last hug then left for the living room.

"Yeah, schools good, baseball is the best still, I love how much work the extra practices are." Martin was saying as Ruthie walked into the living room with his back to Ruthie. Ruthie walked up slowly behind him and pressed her body against him in a hug to his back. "Oh, hey Ruthie." He said turning around to face her and making the hug against his chest instead of his back.

"Come on Kevin, I hate seeing these two acting cute let's go somewhere else." Simon said with a sarcastic smirk but then a grimace as he saw them still hugging. "Yeah, good idea, you two behave." Kevin said walking away and out of the room with Simon right beside him.

"So why are you home a day early, nothing happened right?" She said breaking the hug and kissing him before asking. "No, just my last final was this morning and I had everything already packed so I left early instead of tomorrow. Why, are you disappointed to see me?" She laughed and kissed him again. "Yeah, that'll be the day when I'm disappointed to see you. You make every day better."

He laughed. "Yeah, why do you think I want to come back earlier? To start my summer early with you. So how was school?" Ruthie laughed and then said. "Well I just realized that in exactly a week I will have graduated high school, I will be a high school graduate. Now I think it's time you admit it when you first met me you could not picture me as eighteen or a high school graduate."

"Nope, your right I could picture you with Peter and picture you knowing everything about everyone in the whole family including me, even before I lived here. How was that possible?" She laughed then said. "What was with bringing up Peter? I mean you weren't jealous back then were you." She laughed. "I know you were jealous of Vincent and of Mac but what of my first boyfriend from so long ago? I mean I still speak to Peter but only every once in awhile. So that was random, actually very random I wonder." She wasn't really wondering since she knew Martin didn't like her then as at that time his head was completely filled with Cecilia. "Hmm Martin do we have a confession that we want to make?"

"The only confession I have to make is that I love you." He then started kissing her, something Ruthie loved was kissing him, he had force and was sweet and gentle at the same time. She didn't know how he did it. "Alright enough you two, please stop that's my little sister." Matt said as he entered the Camden House.

Ruthie immediately got up and ran to give him a hug. "When did you get in where's Sarah what are you doing here?" Ruthie asked still filled with questions. "A minute ago, in the cab still getting her bag and your graduation of course how could we miss the last Camden girl graduate?" She hugged him again. "What I wished I missed was that kiss don't you two know that anyone can walk in?"

"Who's kissing?" Sarah said as she walked in to the house. "Ruthie and Martin, and in public too. Sarah you remember when Ruthie was about oh this tall." He said holding his hand about two feet shorter then she was now. "Yes, I think I do remember that and now she's here kissing an older boy. My, my how you've grown."

"You know Sarah I did like you." She said laughing, Sarah laughed along and reached down to give her sister in law a hug. "Martin, come here." She said holding his hand. Matt was actually pretty fine with their relationship when they finally got around to telling him. At first he worried about the age difference and the maturity levels of the two involved but then after seeing them together changed his mind to reveal that he was sure this was a good relationship.

He looked down at his little sister who was not so little anymore and felt a sense of pride wash over him as Annie came running into the Living Room. "Matt, Sarah, you're here early." She said hugging them both tightly. "The easiest flight to work around our work schedules. So you get us here for a full week before the ceremony aren't you happy?" She answered smiling "Ecstatic. Um, your dad will be home soon and Lucy, Kevin and Simon are all in the kitchen, Savannah and the boys are in there too. So come on and visit."

"You two, watch it." Matt said as he and Sarah left the room. They laughed and sat back down on the couch and began to restart their previous _project_ as the door opened and Reverend Camden came in and they quickly stopped. "Hi, Dad. Matt and Sarah are both in the kitchen." Martin then said "Hi, Reverend Camden. Hard day at work."

He nodded and said "The Hardest, who's here?" He asked clearly thinking about something else. "Matt and Sarah, Dad are you okay?" He nodded and said, "Yes, just a really hard time dealing with soon to be wed couples. Some of them need more counseling then I can give them in one session and it's just tiring. Don't worry I'm fine. See you two in there?"

They nodded and then walked in right behind him holding hands.

A/N Beautiful things having people be in love and having an annoying family welcome to my world of wait I'm not in love. Just Kidding well not really. But yeah okay um so review tell me what you all think of the beginning of the sequel and I'll update in more then 9 hours because I'm tired. That's what I get for working at 1:49 AM! Okay goodnight all. REVIEW! I love Feedback!


	2. Some More Surprises

Chapter 2:

A/N I posted this like 7 hours ago and I already had like 3 reviews you people make everyday better. Okay well thanks for the feedback some really good ideas. So thanks to everyone. And on with the story.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing never will I'm sure I'll get over it.

'Coming to the kitchen when more then half the family was home is always an adventure' thought Ruthie. 'You never know who's going to be bumped into, who's going to drop something (most likely the twins) and who's going to randomly share some information just like at this time Matt and Sarah were.

"Um, since most of our families here and we figure that the rest will be here in a few days time we'll give our little announcement now." Sarah got up smiling and then said "I'm Pregnant. Well just found out really but I'm in my second month now." 'See always something exciting happens when almost all the families home" Ruthie thought jumping up and giving her sister in law and brother a hug.

"Oh, that's so exciting." Annie was laughing with tears streaming down her eyes. "Who would have though that our oldest would be the last to have a baby?" She asked Eric as they both reached to hug their children. "Oh well you know these two Mom they were always working., impossible to reproduce when your full schedules working." Ruthie told her mother laughing.

Even Martin was hugging them, as he was as close to family as there could be. "That's really good news you two" Lucy bumped into him. "Okay, my turn, I am so excited for you guys. Sarah any help you want I'm here you know last mother's perspective and all. This is so exciting, so does that mean you're moving back to Glenoak?"

"Oh, no we couldn't do that. We both have jobs but when the spring rolls around we'll be here for awhile. We both want you all Sarah's family as well as you all to be there when the baby's born and we both thought the best place to have a baby is in Glenoak where we were both born."

Annie was practically crying when she heard that and reached to hug them again. "That means we'll have you both for at least the whole Summer of next year just the way the families meant to be."

1234567890

"Well that was exciting news, wasn't it?" Ruthie was talking to Martin on his dad's couch later on that night. They knew the rules made by the Reverend Camden and Ruthie's mom they were allowed out till 11:00 but after that they had to be at either Martin's house with his dad home or at The Camden house with almost everybody home. Tonight they were sitting on Martin's couch at 11:10, with his dad in the next room.

"Yeah it definitely was, that's so cool and won't you be happy to have another baby in the house." He said with a snort. "Oh ha, ha" Ruthie said dryly "well Sarah's nicer then Lucy is under stress I'm sure she'll be fine." He laughed and then said "Yeah but I definitely remember Lucy being fine and happy until she was put on bed rest. So let's hope for your sake that Sarah isn't put on bed rest too."

"Yeah let's hope." She laughed and then leaned into kiss him and said into his mouth "Martin, you're still coming to graduation right?"

"Of course I am why would you think I wasn't?" She shrugged, "I don't know, I just wanted you to say you were." Martin tried to hold in his laughter and said "Well I'm coming and I'll be at the party at your house afterward." He laughed this time and reached down and brought her into a hug. "Plus, I'll dance with you as much as you want and I'll help set up."

She laughed and hugged him all the tighter. "Plus, you're getting me a present. Right?" All of a sudden he got more serious. "Yeah, I definitely got you a present."

'Okay, Martin's getting all weird again.' He had been doing this all of a sudden for the past month. They'd be joking and then she'd mention this party or mention graduation or this present he supposedly got her and he'd turn deathly serious.

"Martin it's like 11:30 my parent's will probably want me home soon." He nodded and got up to get the phone. She called her house and when her mom answered she told her that they'd be leaving Martin's in five minutes and they'd be home really soon. So they got up and left for the drive home.

He walked to the door and kissed her goodnight and then said goodbye till tomorrow morning. "I love you Ruthie." He said and then she replied "I love you too Martin goodnight." She said stepping into her house and closing the door behind her sighing contently.

"Ruthie, good your home. Where were you?" She looked at her brother-Simon- and laughed. " I was at Martin's and good to see you too Simon, how's life?" He looked at her and gave an award winning smirk. "Life's good, really good. Hey, you know what's hard to imagine? The girl who I grew up with, the one I was closest to in the whole family is graduating high school." She laughed and gave her brother a hug. "Yeah, definitely hard to imagine. That's what me and Martin were talking about today. How does the whole family feel to have their baby sister going to college."

"Probably fine, you were the annoying one." He was smiling. "Hey! That's not true." He laughed "See annoying, No they're probably all fine with it if only because you'll be so close to home." Ruthie was going to the same college as Martin surprisingly Martin being there was only one of the many reasons. The school she was going to had the best program in the state, for trying out many different things. It was close to home, her parents wouldn't have a chance to miss her as much and she knew she'd miss her family so it was easier to be close to home even if she was staying at the dorms.

"Oh, Mary and Carlos called. I forgot to tell you they'll be in with Charlie on Sunday." Since Mary and Carlos reconciled. life seemed to be a little easier for everyone. Her parent's weren't always worried and they could see both their daughter her great husband and their grandchild all at the same time. Something that made the two of them ecstatically happy.

"Oh great, so the whole family will be here by the end of the weekend?" He nodded. "You know it's cool, I'm looking forward to the whole family being home. We haven't had everyone for a really long time this is going to be fun."

"Ruthie, you're graduating that's why we'll all be here. We have to watch our baby sister graduate. Lucy's been excited for weeks, Mom can barely look at you and not start to tear, Dad's been tired trying to get everything done so he can spend the full day with you, Matt and Sarah and Mary and Carlos are only coming home because of you. We're all really proud of you, Martin included in that."

"Thanks Simon." She gave her brother a hug "I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm kind of tired today was exciting. Goodnight."

She walked up the stairs to her room and put on some very soft sounding music and laid down on her bed. She looked all around and had a complete daydream imagining the first time her and Martin kissed again. She was happy to remember that time, but she was happier when she realized so much more of that was still to come.

As she fell asleep she thought of how close school was to being over, how her whole family would be here this week and how soon she'd be in college with Martin. With those happy thoughts running through her head, she fell asleep.

A/n: So second chapter thanks for reviewing so fast people. Soon folks everything will fall into place I know this is moving really slow and two chapters have been a day but then again it sort of works right? Well pretty please with sugar on top tell me what you think. Well um yeah review Review REVIEW!


	3. Goodbye Looking Beautiful?

Chapter 3:

A/N Have I told you all how much you rock lately? Well if I haven't you rule! Okay thanks for all your pretty reviews it made me very happy. Um okay on with the story?

Disclaimer: Stop bugging me seriously I don't own anything.

Ruthie woke up the next morning, with a smile on her face she was certain came from a dream she couldn't remember. She brushed her teeth and then got dressed, went downstairs and saw most of the Camden clan already down there. "Good morning everybody." She said as she sat at the table and grabbed a slice of toast.

"Ruthie, I had a question-" Her mom said, she nodded for her to continue. "Do you know what your wearing for the party yet?" With that Lucy stopped talking with Kevin and came over to discuss this topic with her mother and sister. "Oh yeah, this is a big party do you have any ideas formal, semi formal no really we need to know." Ruthie looked at her family well her mother and sister really and tried not to laugh, "Um, is there a special reason you need to know what I'm wearing?"

"Of course, we need to know how we should tell everyone else to dress, plus this is a huge party you might want to look special." Her mother told her, "Actually um Mom I was thinking of just wearing jeans and a nice shirt you know my favorite clothes since well this party will be in our house. All the people coming see what I look like every day anyway. It's not like it's another prom you know we all dressed up then." She said referring to the night in which she, her friend Kelly, her friend Lynn, her friend Becky and her friend Julie all got a limo together with all their dates, Ruthie's of course being Martin. She reminisced about that night for a few seconds until her mother and sister started talking again.

"Are you sure casual's the way to go, Ruthie?" She nodded, "Yeah, but Ruthie this is the last time you'll see a lot of these people." Her sister added, "Doubtful it's not like we're all falling off the face of the Earth we'll still see each other from time to time."

She poured herself a glass of orange juice as her mother and sister continued rambling. "But Ruthie don't you want to say a sort of goodbye looking beautiful?" She laughed out loud that time, "Um, well actually Luce I think I look beautiful all the time." Ruthie now started spreading jelly on her toast, "Of course you do sweetie but this is the last time you'll have to look extra specially beautiful." Her mother said, "Oh I'm sure that's not true mom, I mean there will definitely be other parties in my life, I'm sure of it."

Her mother and Lucy looked on the verge of giving up, 'About time too' Ruthie thought. "But honey don't you want to dress up, I mean dressing ups fun." 'Right…..' "Yeah but mom you see I don't want to be uncomfortable at my party, the one the families throwing to celebrate finally being done with school, the most uncomfortable place in the world. So I think it might be sort of symbolic almost to dress very comfortable to this party to prove that we're finally done with school."

She seemed to stump them, 'Yes they'll stop hassling me.' The doorbell rang at that time and Simon got up to answer it. They heard him opening the door, then Lucy seemed to find another route to take on the clothes issue. "Don't you want Martin to think you look pretty?"

'Oh she's good' thought Ruthie 'But not good enough'. "She's pretty to me all the time no matter how dressed up she is." Martin said as he entered the room with Simon trailing behind him. "Ha." Ruthie said as she stuck her tongue out at Lucy and kissed Martin on the cheek. "Good answer." Simon said patting Martin on the back as he walked back to his chair. "What are you all making Ruthie do?" 

"Oh they just want me to dress up for the party after graduation." He gave her a thoughtful look and then said, "Dress however you want it won't make much of a difference all of the people there will be going crazy from post graduation syndrome." She laughed and her mother and Lucy seemed to get the point that she wouldn't dress up.

"You want something for breakfast, Martin?" He nodded and then started to take some toast and eggs from the plate in the middle. "That's the good thing about Martin always being around he loves my cooking." Annie laughed. "Well Mrs. Camden your food is the best by far out of anywhere I've ever eaten." Martin replied with his mouth halfway between chewing and swallowing making it sort of difficult and sort of gross to talk, in Ruthie's opinion that is.

"Martin swallow." He did and she laughed. "Yeah Mom, he sure does love your food." This time his mouth too full to agree. As he swallowed for the second time he asked Ruthie when her last final was. "Well I have history and English both on Monday then I'm done with high school. Oh my, wow Monday then I'll be done with high school."

Annie sat back then and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Eric put a reassuring hand on her wrist. "Eric, our last little girl all grown up." This time tears did fall from her eyes. "I know, I know, remember when she was about 5 and she had all those cute little ringlets?" They were both staring at Ruthie in reminiscence. "Okay you two stop it now please?" They continued to stare at her until Ruthie threatened to leave the table.

"Oh my little girl." Annie said as she got up to hug Ruthie. "Have they been like this all the time?" Martin asked and all the Camden kids answered with a reassuring "YES" he nodded and continued eating. "You know Martin you could tell them that I won't be going to far away seeing as you live at the same place I'm going and you're here all the time." She said sarcastically. "Ha, Ha very funny." He said to Ruthie kissing her on the cheek. "Reverend Camden, Mrs. Camden, you really do know Ruthie will be safe and she'll be back all the time. I promise I'll protect her, when we're up there."

Simon and Matt seemed about ready to jump in here, so of course they did. "Oh and that's supposed to make them feel better, you two will be up there without all of us being able to watch you both at all times." Matt said and then Simon added, "Plus, how do we know you both won't do anything up there?" Ruthie gave them both a sarcastic smirk "Oh really guys I'm really interested in what you think we'll be doing up there." Martin shot a quick look at Ruthie, "Actually I'd like to know that too." Martin said.

"Well you know without us there to protect you Ruthie-" Ruthie cut him off "But Martin will be there." She smirked at them again. "Yes, we know he'll be there, but he's probably going to be with you a lot right?" Ruthie gave a look of pure sweetness and cooed at Martin, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Then she shot a devilish grin at her brothers. 'That'll show them, maybe now they'll shut up.'

"Great, um see we were um." Sarah and Lucy got up and then said "They were just leaving, Right guys?" They got up really fast then. "Yeah just going see you all later, Bye." They ran from the kitchen hearing Matt say as he was leaving" You know that didn't go the way it was supposed to." Then Simon saying "Yeah, I caught that."

"Well me and Martin have to go now. I'll be home later bye." Annie and Eric both stopped them from leaving. "Wait where are you going?" Martin answered "Well see Mac's home too for the Summer so we were going to go pick him up and head to the Promenade and maybe get some pizza, I Haven't seen him and neither has Ruthie so we figured we could pay him a little visit."

"Alright then go ahead." They waved them off. "So we're has Mac been lately?" Ruthie asked Martin. "I think he has a new girlfriend- again." Ruthie laughed and then got into Martin's car. "What happened to the last one?" Ruthie asked. "He broke up with her I have no clue why you know him hey you were one of his for a little while he gets obsessed and then he realizes that they're not what he wants and they dump him or he dumps them. He's a very strange guy, heck of a baseball player though and a pretty good friend." Ruthie laughed and then realized they were already at the Promenade.

Mac was sitting at a table with a pretty girl with long brown hair and pretty blue eyes. "Hi guys, this is Chelsea, she goes to my school, Chelsea this is Ruthie and Martin." They all exchanged hellos and they ordered some pizza. "So, Ruthie um how old are you?" Ruthie laughed and told her that she was eighteen. "Yeah most people think I'm younger because I'm so short." Chelsea nodded then directed her next question towards Martin "How long have the two of you been together." Martin smiled and squeezed Ruthie's hand affectionately. "Two years, the best two years of my life." Ruthie reached up and kissed him quickly.

"Well Chelsea how long have you and Mac been together?" Ruthie asked her "Three weeks." She smiled at Mac and he smiled back. "Well Martin, what have you been up to for the few weeks we haven't seen each other?" Martin said a casual nothing. "You know finals and um that's it really." Mac looked at him mysteriously then gave a quick look to Ruthie then repeated the process twice. "Hey Martin want to go get these lovely ladies some more soda?" Ruthie and Chelsea both said "We'll get it" At the same time. "No, no I insist. Martin come on." He said forcefully pulling Martin out of his seat.

"What was that all about?" Martin asked Mac on the way towards the concession stand. "What? Oh you mean Chelsea. Isn't she great? She's beautiful and sexy and nice and funny it's not a combination we get everyday." Mac said laughingly. "Not only all that though but she likes me too. And she seems to like you and Ruthie so perfect we can double date all the time."

"Yeah that's great and she seems fine but that's not what I was talking about. I was talking about the looks you were throwing both of us you're supposed to be discreet. Not let her in on anything."

Mac smiled a very annoying smile in Martin's opinion. "Oh she doesn't know anything about it I could have been staring at the two of you for thousands of reasons. So don't worry so much." Martin looked at him "I'm not worried, I just don't want her finding out before I tell her you didn't tell anyone anything did you?"

"Who me?" Martin nodded. "Yes you." Mac smiled again "Couldn't be." Martin realized what just happened. "I am not playing who stole the cookies from the cookie jar with you I just want your word that you haven't said anything to anyone."

Mac laughed "Wow, touchy, Don't worry the lady won't know anything that you didn't tell her till you want her too I swear. But it is really cool you know, you and her."

"Cool doesn't even begin to describe it, Mac." Mac laughed and then said "So how are you going to do it anyway?" Martin gave him a blank expression. "Duh, how are you going to ask her to marry you?"

A/N Oh look at that. Mac knows everything I've always said. So we finally figured out what wrong with Martin though most of you already knew. I had my PSAT's today and my friends party tonight it's amazing I had time. But alas I did and you guys got another chapter. Okay so I love you all big hugs and kisses and review please!


	4. Reminiscent

Chapter 4:

A/N I love you all more everyday. I love coming home and going online and seeing all the review alerts it makes me feel good. Okay so here comes another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 7th Heaven related so Yes No Law Suits!

Martin threw his hand over Mac's mouth and turned to look over both his shoulders. Mac stepped back, "Whoa, what was that all about Martin. Give a guy a break, I didn't even do anything….yet." Martin was still looking frantically around making sure no one was listening in on the conversation. "You can't just say something like that aloud in broad daylight. You know how many people know the Camden's in this community, Yeah that'd be all of them. You know how many people know I'm dating Ruthie in this community, yeah that'd be about all of them. If one just one person here's what you just said that's it she'll know by tomorrow morning. Or her dad, or her mom, or her sisters or her brothers for that matter will end up telling her so shut up and come here." He said pulling him into the bathroom and checking underneath the stall doors for any legs.

When he saw it was clear he continued, "Okay so for now on we don't mention the m-word in public ever again. Well not until her graduation at least and when I say graduation I mean the party not the graduation itself. Got it?" Mac nodded "Can I say something then?" Martin nodded for him to continue. "So after having all this worry how are you going to do it?"

"I don't know yet, I want to just pull her aside at the party but what happens if she says no and then she'll remember her graduation as the saddest night of her life. She'll see how crushed I am and then she'll never forgive herself. Or worse she'll laugh and then she'll end up breaking up with me and with her coming to school in the fall it will just be awkward for the both of us." He looked down and gave a sigh "Maybe I should just forget about it I mean she only just turned eighteen a couple of months ago. She's probably not ready for this."

Mac noticed his friend discomfort and offered encouraging words. "Ruthie's not going to reject you she loves you man, I have no clue why but she seems to. So you are going to be a man suck up your fear and ask the girl to marry you. In which she'll probably jump into your arms, and kiss you for all she's worth then Matt or Simon or someone will come out and yell at you to put down their little sister and she won't listen and they'll get too grossed out and leave and then she'll finally need air and go 'Oh I forgot Yes of course I'll marry you.' I have a knowledge of these things I can bet you anything that's almost how it's going to go."

Martin laughed "I hope your right, because if your not well I'm pretty sure I'll be upset for awhile."

Ruthie and Chelsea were still sitting at the table waiting for their boyfriends and their sodas to come. "I wonder what's taking them so long." Chelsea said, "They probably got lost." Ruthie said jokingly. "Hey you want to get the drinks?" She asked Chelsea. "Yeah sure let's go this could take them days." So they both got up leaving their sweatshirts, and jackets on the chairs and started to walk to the concession stand.

"You know it does seem strange that they've been gone this long." Chelsea said. "No, they probably saw someone from high school I mean they both did go to school here." Ruthie added. Chelsea seemed to relax as the line began to move. "So, Ruthie you and Martin have been together a really long time." Ruthie nodded, "Yeah since I was in tenth grade." She sighed lovingly. "So you love him?" Chelsea asked. "Oh I completely love him, I mean you know he lived in my house for a whole year before we dated."

"No, I didn't know that." Chelsea said. "Well you see, Martin's dad is a marine and he was in Iraq and Martin came to live with the Camdens-me and my family- and we got close. The first couple of- okay not couple- for a long time all we did was fight. About the guys I got to date, about what I was allowed to say, what he was allowed to do. It was bad, on my first real date ever, his name was Vincent, Martin clearly was opposed and he and my dad and brothers came to the movie theater that me and Vincent were at and right when we were kissing they all started throwing pop corn at us."

Chelsea started laughing. "Oh my god they really did that. Poor you." Ruthie laughed along with her. "Oh yeah, poor me that year, Martin actually made my first real boyfriend jealous so jealous in fact that he wouldn't leave this one night when I didn't want to see him. I knew it was jealousy and I went along with it for a little while telling him I knew that Martin liked me and that I chose him to date so don't worry. But then he breaks up with me then we get back together and then he tries to get me to break up with him by using Martin to make me see him bad points."

"Actually surprisingly the only good thing about Vincent was that he made me realize I liked Martin." Ruthie concluded. "How did he do that?" Chelsea questioned. "Oh well before me and Vincent broke up I went to Martin and told him that it was flattering that he liked me but I was all for Vincent oh and to make an even bigger fool of myself I told him I could never break up him or his girlfriend at the time Zoë. So Martin, though I guess I confused him in turn told Vincent that he wouldn't help him anymore and I guess also told him that he didn't like being rejected especially by someone he didn't like in the first place."

"Okay but I don't understand how this made you like him." Chelsea said. "I'm getting to that." Ruthie said. "Okay so after Vincent didn't break up with me again I went upstairs to yell at Martin but in the end he told me the truth and I confronted Vincent and it was all true everything." She paused for breath then continued. "So I went to apologize to Martin and he gave me a hug." She finished again. "Um, Ruthie, um hugs aren't that big of a deal you know."

Ruthie laughed. "Oh not normally and I mean I hugged him before but this was different like I could smell him and I could feel his chest and it was almost like I couldn't breathe and it kind of seemed at the time like he felt it too because when he was like holding me he stopped suddenly and kind of pushed me away. So that's how I figured out that I liked Martin but I didn't really believe it for awhile."

Chelsea was laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?" Ruthie asked. "Oh nothing, that was just so cute, I mean it started from you guys being bickering pals to being friends to hugging to being in love it's a beautiful story." Ruthie laughed this time too as they got to the front of the line and headed back to the table with their drinks. "Well it didn't happen exactly like that."

"Oh really, is there more to the story?" Chelsea asked with genuine interest. "Well your going to have to sit through the thrilling conclusion." Chelsea nodded and said "Please continue your story is so cute have you ever thought of being a writer or something?" Ruthie laughed and thought of how Martin once told her she could be a psychologist. "Nope, not really but I have thought of maybe being a psychologist so I can listen to others stories. So do you want to hear some more?" Chelsea nodded. "Well me and Martin hung out the rest of the Summer together, with a few others of course Meredith and Jack were around the few. Martin and Meredith had a thing for each other and at the time I was all for it me and Meredith figured we could kind of swap not that I had Martin but still. I wanted Jack who was hot and a senior and cool and he didn't like me. He said we couldn't date. While Meredith and Martin's relationship was working out perfectly.

"I did not like this one bit, and I kind of went through a phase I guess where I dressed totally sexy. Hey I still looked good, but my parent's and Martin didn't really like it while the guys in school sure did. Guys would come up to me and ask me out and he'd tell them no for me, while he was still dating Meredith that got me angry. Very angry. But well he was so nice afterwards I'd still be friends with him of course."

"One day I remember telling him pizza and movies didn't mean I'd start having sex. But then I told him if he and everyone else was so certain I would I probably just should he got really mad, I remember that vividly. So he told me something, something that he didn't tell anyone else yet. Something only me and my brother Simon knew about. Martin had gotten a girl pregnant supposedly. Her name was Sandy and she slept around and when Martin went to visit Simon at school he slept with her. She thought she was pregnant well she was pregnant and for the next couple of months she hounded him."

"Soon though Martin finally talked to her and she told him that the baby wasn't his and that she was sorry for doing this to him. See she wanted him to marry her he didn't want to of course and so it was a relief when it wasn't his he still tried his hardest to help her talk to someone though. Sandy ended up having a miscarriage and she still won't tell anyone who the father was."

"Martin didn't end up dating Meredith at all because supposedly he realized he liked me, Meredith didn't seem to mind though. She actually found it all pretty hilarious and they're still friends as I'm still friends with her."

She paused for breath and continued. "So when Martin found out the baby wasn't his he ran to my room and told me the good news and we ended up kissing, it was a great kiss he is a great kisser. Well in the end we ended up together my families okay with it. They like us to be careful about everything but we are and I love him."

Chelsea squealed "That's the cutest story, I've ever heard. Oh your so lucky to have a true love story." Ruthie nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"Yeah you are what?" Martin said as he finally got back to the table. "Yeah I'm lucky that I got a true love story." Martin smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Yeah and I'm lucky to have gotten you." Chelsea turned to Mac "Where have you guys been?" They looked at each other in what Ruthie could only call pure fear and then Martin said, "Um, well you see we were on our way to get drinks and oh look at that you guys already got them. That's good, then um see Mac here yeah Mac had to go to the bathroom so we stopped there and then we saw um Joe from our old team." Ruthie turned to Chelsea, "See told you they'd probably see someone from school."

Martin and Mac gave a sigh of relief. "Hey Mac how come you've never told me their whole love story?" Mac shrugged. "It never came up?" Chelsea looked at Martin and Ruthie and sighed "Well I think you two might just be the most lucky people in the world to have found each other at such an early age." They both nodded and they both said at the same time, "I'm just lucky I have you." Sealing it with a kiss.

A/N. Cute reminiscent chapter and finding out something we already knew was going to happen. Okay so review please!


	5. That Kiss Might Have Covered It

Chapter 5:

I just saw "The Rat's Out of the Bag" okay um great episode and everything I mean the story was good and sweet and I liked having Matt back and I liked the whole you're a great friend or whatever but the sickening scene in the car I don't get it not at all was he just trying to make her feel better or is he really feeling that way? I mean they've only been dating for like a week and a half or so it seems I'm sorry I shall not get behind this! Okay back to reality: It took me a little longer to update this time because as a favor to a friend I had to repost and start writing more to another story. But here I am back again thanks for being such fabulous reviewers through and through here I go on with more of We Can Do What We Want, Can't We? 

Disclaimer: Own nothing 7th Heaven related.

Martin and Ruthie got back to the Camden house after spending the rest of the afternoon with Mac and Chelsea. "You know, I really like Chelsea she's a truly nice and she actually seems to like Mac and they seem good for each other." Martin nodded and agreed. "Yeah, and he really, likes her. More then any girl in a while it seems."

"Plus, I got to tell her the story of how we came to be. The couple who has made it through basically every obstacle in their way it's a beautiful thing." Martin laughed at Ruthie as she gazed at something behind Martin's left ear in a reminiscent state. "Yeah, it is a beautiful thing sorry but can you stop looking behind me I feel like there's someone there."

But of course there actually was, though a person neither expected to see at least not this early. She snuck up behind Martin and screamed into his ear and then as he turned around went to hug Ruthie. "Ruthie, how have you been? It's so good to see you, and Martin wow look at you two all grown up." It was Mary who was saying all these kind words. Mary and Carlos remarried and she did settle down quite a bit but it seems even though she was happy she'd never stop being fully Mary.

"Mary, weren't you supposed to get here like tomorrow?" Ruthie asked in a questioning voice. "Well, I took an earlier flight you know my job does allow it Carlos and Charlie will be in tomorrow. I wanted to get home early and spend some time with you, but then I come home to realize that my sister is out with her boyfriend. So how have you two been?" Mary questioned.

"Um, we've been perfectly fine, how have you been?" Ruthie asked the strangely scary and upbeat so it seemed Mary. "Oh fine, Carlos and Charlie are fine. We've been excited for the youngest Camden girl graduation for awhile now." She laughed. "How have you been Martin, treating my little sister with respect I hope?" She laughed again then walked upstairs.

"Um, is it just me or did she seem weird?" Martin asked Ruthie. "She seemed completely weird, well she is spending a whole two weeks with her whole family that's enough to make anyone go crazy." Martin laughed. "So speaking of this whole two weeks with your family, how are you planning on spending it?" Martin asked her.

"Well, I was planning on spending it half with my family and half with my friends." Martin started nodding and then said "Hey!" Ruthie laughed. "But for you I'll make an exception and cut it into thirds. But it doesn't really matter because you'll be out with my friends and you'll be here with my family almost the whole time anyway right?" He nodded just as Sam and David came running down the stairs.

"Martin, Ruthie!" They said as they came down the stairs. "Martin, you want to go play ball with us?" The two loved having Martin home as he was like a big brother. They also knew that Ruthie was soon to be going away so it came as no surprise as the next question was- "Ruthie, do you want to come watch?" Sam said in glee. "Yeah come watch us play with Martin, you love watching us play with Martin!" Ruthie did love watching Martin play. "Yeah you always love watching your _boyfriend play_." David said in a clearly childish sarcasm.

Martin laughed. "Yeah, Ruthie we all know you love watching your boyfriend play. Or me in simpler terms lets go out to the park it'll be fun." He said in a childish voice. "Yeah, fine but do not think I'm holding your gloves when you two get tired." She said to the twins. "Mom, Dad me and Martin are going to take the twins to the park for a little while."

Simon came downstairs instead of her parent's "Mom and Dad are out. I don't remember where they went, I was supposed to baby-sit the boys." He stopped as "Sam and David shouted out "Hey were not babies!" but then continued, "But if you two want to take them out just drive there so you can get home faster before it gets dark then go ahead."

"Thanks, Bye Simon. Come on guys." Ruthie said leading the way out to Martin's car. Ruthie hopped into the passenger seat as Martin and the twins got into the driver and the back. "Okay ready guys?" Martin asked the boys and they nodded their heads vigorously.

They got to park in a matter of minutes and the boys and Martin started up a game of catch fast. Ruthie sat back on a bench and watched her boyfriend and her little brothers play. 'Well, I told him he'd be spending all the time I spend with my family with me.' She said as she watched him throw and underhanded pitch to David.

"Hey." Said some guy who pulled up the seat next to Ruthie. "Oh um hi." 'Ruthie said to the guy who looked to be about her age. 'What does he want?' Ruthie wanted to know, he was sitting relatively close to her and she wanted him to sort of go away but it was a free park. "So what's your name?" 'What's he getting at?' "Um, Ruthie." She didn't show any signs of wanting to start a conversation but he tried anyway. "Yeah my name is James. James Parker. We just moved here, around the block. Yeah well my family did I'll be going to school soon, you know college. What grade are you in?"

'Wow, okay he seems to just want to talk that's fine, no big deal Martin and the boys seem fine, okay I'll be nice.' "Oh um I'm going into college too." He looked at her "Yeah, you seemed about that old. So um what school?" She responded. "Oh um Glenoak University." He nodded his head. "Oh that's cool, cool really cool." 'His head looks like it's going to fall off.' Ruthie giggled to herself. "Yeah I'm going to the University of St. Jimmy. It should be cool."

"Oh that's nice. Yeah college it should be fun." He nodded and laughed at this what he must have taken to be joke. "Yeah well I should be going." Ruthie said to James. "Oh, really I was having a good time talking to you, maybe we can talk again?" Ruthie shook her head no. "Sorry I don't think that would really work." She told him. "Oh because of us going to different schools that's no big deal at all. We'd just be hanging out nothing permanent." He told her. "Oh no that's not it but my boyfriend well I don't think he'd like me 'hanging out' with a guy who seems to like me as more then a friend, no offense." She told him.

"Oh you have a boyfriend." He said in a defeated voice. "Yes and I'm very much in love with him so it'd probably be a waste trying to get me to like you." She told him. "Oh well who's your boyfriend?" She pointed at her little brothers and the boy playing with them. "See those three guys, well the two little ones are my little brothers and the tall one is my boyfriend Martin." She smiled at them all and turned back to James.

"Oh, so you like tall guys?" He asked her. 'Wow he doesn't seem to want to go away.' "No, I like Martin, it doesn't really matter that he's tall." He nodded then questioned her about him. "So is he nice or is the playing with your little brothers just an act? How old is he? Where did you meet him?" He continued to throw questions at her. "Whoa he is my boyfriend I don't really have to answer any of these questions do I? Well I'll tell you something about him I guess. Martin is the nicest guy I know and he loves me just as much as I love him and he's perfect and wonderful. He's two years the older then me and I've known him for years and I've been dating him for years. So I think you better just forget about me because I am totally off the market." She told him. "But beauty as fine as yours should never be just for one." Ruthie laughed long and hard. "Was that supposed to be some kind of pick up line because if it was it had to be the worst I've ever heard. Sorry, you're a nice guy but I'm not interested and I fully intend to be with Martin for a very long time so sorry I'm taken."

She told James all of this and he still looked doubtful of Ruthie. "What?" she asked him. "You just don't seem the type to want to be tied down." Ruthie laughed again who did this guy think he was she thought. "Um first of all you don't know me second of all I'm not 'tied down' I chose to be with Martin and I love him so forget about it." She told him to a still doubtful looking James.

She laughed as she saw her little brothers and Martin running towards her. Sam and David slid on the ground getting their pants filthy but making Martin laugh with glee. "Atta Boys, so Ruthie did you see how much these two have been playing, I am so happy to say that I taught them everything they know."

She reached up and kissed Martin strongly on the lips as he was still speaking. She held it for a little longer adding different degrees of tension to the kiss, she continued kissing him until she heard Sam and David start screaming. "Gross, yuck and Martin make her stop doing that. Ruthie your yucky." She finally stopped and said to Martin, "I love you." Martin looked at her with as much adoration as there was confusion, and said "I love you too."

"James this is my boyfriend Martin, Martin this is um James I met him a few minutes ago." They shook hands. "So you were definitely serious about the boyfriend thing?" He asked Ruthie after the introductions had been made. "I am definitely serious about the boyfriend thing." She said slipping her hand around his waist. "Okay then." James said "It was nice meeting you." He then left.

'Phew.' Ruthie thought to herself. "What was that all about?" Martin asked Ruthie. "Oh well if you must know your girlfriend is still quite popular with boys another guy seemed to like me but I told him all about you and how any girl would be lucky to have you and how you're perfect and how much I'm in love with you. The kiss kind of sealed the deal." She told him all in one breath.

"I'm glad to see you didn't thing that guy was 'sexy'." He laughed. "Ha, ha very funny. Though I don't think anyone could say anyone else is sexy when their around you. Or maybe that's just me. I don't know but have I told you lately how much I like you?"

"I think that kiss might have covered it." They kissed again. "Oh we are definitely telling Mommy and Daddy about this." Sam and David said aloud. "Alright we're coming we're coming." Ruthie told the boys as she got them both into the car. On the drive home Ruthie and Martin talked a little more. "So did he ask you out?" Martin asked Ruthie. "Sort of in the fake ask out way you know 'hang out'." She told him. "So has anyone else ever asked you out since you've been dating me?" She shook her head. "No, not really. I mean almost everyone knows how close we are. But he was new in town so….. I guess he thought he stood a chance." She laughed and then they got to the Camden house. Martin walked the boys and Ruthie to the front door. "Aren't you going to come in?" Ruthie asked him.

"Not tonight. I have to go home and see Dad. I'll be back tomorrow morning for Church." He kissed her and ran back to his car. Ruthie brought the boys back up to their rooms and left them to play with Simon and her after a tiring day laid herself down in her bed and tried to fall asleep.

1232549756321234567

Martin was down the block in front of his house talking on his cell phone in his car. "Mac, you'll never guess what just happened." He told Mac who he was speaking with. "Ruthie loves me." Mac on the other side of the phone started to laugh. "Um. Man yeah you knew that for sometime now."

"Yeah, but now I know for complete sure, some other guy asked her out so she completely turned him down and told him how much she loves me and why I'm perfect for her." Mac was laughing again. "Okay whatever you say Martin I think you're the only guy in the history of the universe to be happy that his girlfriend got asked out by some other guy."

"That's not the part that makes me happy the her telling him no way makes me happy. Mac don't you get it that means she won't turn me down when I ask her." Mac was nodding on the other side of the phone a smile playing on his lips. "So you're definitely going to do it?"

"I'm definitely going to do it." Martin responded.

A/n: Yay see I am updating I feel so bad I know it hasn't been that long but it's been long enough. Life has been so hectic though. I'm sorry. Well here's an update consider it my I'm really sorry card. But with sophomore year of high school it just seems to get busier and busier helping friends and taking tests and making sure everything runs smoothly and I have so much work but fear not I'll update as soon as possible every time I swear.

Love you all mucho! Your literary loser of a pal Sam!


	6. I Am Definitely Ready For This

Chapter 6:

A/N! You all rule! Yes I tell you this all the time but you guys deserve it. Fine it was a good episode and to someone who left me a message yeah I think the way you do he was like yeah sure I love you but um wait I don't love you I love her Oh MY GOD! Or at least that's my take on it. Okay new chapter I know I'm excited too. Um as far as I can tell this is going to be a lot longer then my previous story. Only because there's so much more I can write about. So fear not an update is coming your way.

Disclaimer: How much is that doggy in the window? Oh well that's too much for me. How much does all the 7th Heaven stuff cost? Oh damn it I can't own it. I Don't Own it!

Ruthie woke up the next morning for Church and decided on her Sunday best a knee length pale colored skirt and a rose pink blouse. As she walked downstairs she saw at least five people running around forgetting clothes, remembering clothes, screaming, sighing and typically freaking out in the typical Camden Sunday way.

As Ruthie passed her parent's room she sat down with her mother for a minute. Her mother was more then excited to have most of the family home again. "Ruthie, isn't it great all your brother's and sister's home it's just like when you were all young. Do you even remember that having all of your brothers and sisters home?"

"Yeah mom, I remember I was little but I definitely remember. It almost seems weird like I mean I miss them all when they're not here, but I've gotten used to being with basically Sam, David and Lucy as far as my siblings go. I mean Matt and Simon came home a lot but they were like only home once in awhile and once Simon left for school we saw him less and less. Mary we don't see often at all. It's just natural I guess."

"But I mean, aren't you excited to have your family home and almost all for you?" Annie asked Ruthie. "Yeah, I like having them home, I like the full Camden house." Ruthie told her mother, just as Annie saw the time. "Oh no we have to go!" She said getting up and going to look for everyone else.

As they got to the Church and Lucy, who was giving the sermon this week began Ruthie noticed that Martin was down the aisle and behind with Mac next to him. Simon was sitting on the other side of him, Mary was sitting next to him and Matt was sitting next to her. Annie was sitting in the row in front of them and the twins were sitting next to her. Ruthie was sitting next to the twins at the very end of the aisle.

As Ruthie listened to Lucy her mind sort of drifted away from the sermon and towards Martin. She was so far to the side of him that she could look behind her without it seeming as she was. She stared at her boyfriend and smiled. Remembering all the good times she has had with him. Martin was the only guy that Ruthie ever felt truly in love with. With Peter whom she did love but as a friend was just that a friend nothing really more, Harry was a friend though she didn't love him, Vincent turned out to be a jerk and Jack was not worth it and since that year Martin had been the only one for her.

She loved him, she loved him enough to be with him forever if someone would ask her that right now. She was going to go away to college with him, she was going to stay in love with him at least as far as she could tell as of now.

As Lucy was concluding her sermon she saw Mac was staring at her. She smiled at him and hoped he didn't realize why she was spacing the whole time. He whispered something to Martin and Martin smiled a bright smile. 'The smile that would help anyone fall in love with him.' Ruthie laughed to herself.

Martin waved at Ruthie as Lucy said "That concludes today's services it was nice to have you all here, please enjoy some snacks in the lobby, hope to see you all next week." The congregation got up and walked either to the lobby or out of the Church. Ruthie went towards Martin and kissed him on the cheek.

"So Ruthie, did you hear anything Lucy said today?" Mac asked her. "Of course I did." She told him. "Really and that would be?" He asked her in a laughing voice. Ruthie rolled her eyes. "I don't have to prove anything to you." She told him snidely. "Yeah that's only because you were starting at Martin the whole time and didn't hear one word Lucy said. But don't feel to bad Martin was doing the same thing." Martin blushed.

"Aw, were you really thinking about me?" Ruthie asked him. "Yeah, whatever it's just a good thing the feelings are mutual or else I'd feel pretty stupid right now." He laughed and then put him arm around her shoulders. "The feelings are completely mutual." He leaned down and she stood on her tip toes till they met in the middle with a kiss. Whether or not it was in front of a church or not meant nothing to them, they heard Mac go "Great, first he doesn't like her then he can't keep her hands off her." Something they were used to him saying. Then he walked away towards his car.

They stopped kissing a little later when Matt and Simon walked by them. "Simon, isn't that cute. Two love birds kissing, you know it be a lot cuter if it wasn't my sister in public!" Matt yelled the last part and the two jumped apart. "We weren't in public we were concealed by this tree. It's not our fault that you two had to walk by."

Martin wasn't saying anything, he knew by now that adding anything to this conversation would just blow up in his face later. "Ruthie, you know you're only eighteen. Don't you sometimes think that's too young to be so serious?" Simon was saying. "So, you know you were having sex when you were my age, okay you were nineteen but that's only a year older then me. So really Simon I don't think it's up to you to really make the decision to tell me I'm only eighteen and I'm too serious."

"Hey I waited till marriage and I'm just saying that you are a little to young and a little to serious." Martin was pretty much ignoring them now this was a fight they had with Ruthie at least once a month. "Matt aren't you the one who got married after what a week of knowing Sarah. I've known Martin for a lot longer and we're not married yet now are we?" Matt, Simon and Martin all noticed the yet at the same time.

"Wait, you two are getting married!" Simon and Matt yelled at almost the exact same time. Martin jumped about a foot in the year. "No, goodness you two jump to conclusions fast. I was just saying I'm allowed to be serious about Martin, I am completely in love with him and I've known him longer then you did with Sarah when you asked her to marry her so I have a right to love Martin and you both can't say anything about it."

They stopped saying negative things about Ruthie and Martin's relationship then. "So Martin, what are you going to do when Ruthie's in school this last week?" Simon asked Martin. "Oh well it's just finals for her so she'll be out by the middle of the day. So I guess I'll go the batting cages for awhile, and hang out with my dad as much as possible. Then Ruthie will be home and I'll go out with her you know all the time so don't worry I'll be fine."

"Of course you'll be fine I only have like 3 finals this year. I'll be done by Wednesday don't worry. Then Friday's my graduation and then Friday night well that's the party. So this week is going to be great!"

Martin nodded and laughed, "Ruthie, I promised my dad that me and Mac would help him paint the garage so I'll come by to see you later okay?" She nodded and he leaned down and kissed her again. "God, I'd like ten minutes without being disgusted." They heard Matt sigh in disgust. They broke apart and said they're goodbyes.

As Martin was leaving Ruthie headed to the car with her brothers. "Hey Matt did you notice how high Martin jumped when we asked them if they were getting married?" Simon whispered to Matt. "Yeah, he jumped like a mile up. I wonder why it could have worried him that much." They both shrugged their shoulders and moved into the car.

123456789101112131415

Martin was in front of his house with Mac and his dad painting the garage. "Dad, can I ask you a question?" Martin asked his dad somewhat cautiously. "Of course son." Martin's father said sitting up. "Well Dad, you know Ruthie?" He nodded with a slight smirk. "Well see, I kind of like well you know how I've been dating her for a really long time?" He nodded again and smirked yet again. "Well I want to, well what I mean to say is-" Mac then cut him off. "He wants to ask her to marry him."

Martin glared at Mac. "You were taking too long and boring me." Mac laughed. Martin's father was still silent as he watched Mac laugh and Martin hide his eyes as to not look at his dad. "Martin, have you thought this the whole way through?" Martin's dad asked him. Martin got up stared at his dad straight in the eye and said, "Yes. Dad, I love her. She's perfect for me in every way possible, she's beautiful, she's funny, she's smart, she's nice, she cares she loves me,-Mac shouted at this point "for some unexplained reason- Martin ignored him and continued.

"Dad, I want her to marry me. I want her to be with me forever and I want to have her grow old with me. I know I'm never going to love someone as much as I love her and I just want you to tell me that you're behind me on this. I need you behind me." Martin's dad nodded. "You already know what you want to do you don't need me behind you to do it. But I am, Ruthie's a great girl and I'd love to have her in the family. So yeah I'm behind you all the way. Mac are you behind him all the way?" Mac nodded. "I've been behind this since he told me that I couldn't date her, see I knew you liked her." Mac told him.

"Well you get it through your head, I didn't like her then." Martin sighed. "Yeah uh huh, you liked her you just didn't realize it." Mac told him. "You were probably right I probably did like her. Okay I liked her but I didn't know it. Happy?" Martin asked him. "Actually ecstatic, now back to present do you know how your going to ask her yet?" Mac asked him. Even Martin's dad got into this one. "That's a good point, you know presentation is everything when it comes to this. Oh I forgot to ask did you get Reverend Camden's permission yet?"

Martin's eyes opened wide and he dropped his paint brush to the ground. "Oh no, he'll never let me marry her. You know how scared he is by us just dating how will he feel that his little girl will be getting married. This isn't good."

Mac who felt for Martin at this moment added something to Martin's worrying. "But Martin, Reverend Camden and Mrs. Camden love you." He reminded him. "Right they love me now but they'll hate me when I ask to marry Ruthie." Martin's father sat down next to his son, "You'll be fine, they'll still love you they'll miss her but they'll know she's happy. The only thing I can tell you son is that Ruthie's lucky to have you go through all this trouble for her."

"It's not trouble, I just want her to be happy. I think we're ready I mean I know we love each other, we'll both be in college but it doesn't mean we have to get married right away I just want her to know how much I love her and how I never want to lose her." Martin concluded.

"Well then that's what your going to tell Reverend Camden and that's all there is to it. If you love her as much as you say you do your going to march straight to Reverend Camden and tell him exactly what you just said and who can fight with that much logic behind it?"

"You're right. I love her and that's all there's really is to it." He smiled and sat up from leaning on the garage. When him and his dad were both up and they looked at the others back they both laughed for they both had white paint on the back of their clothes from leaning on the garage.

"I think that's a good omen." Mac said. Both the Brewer men laughed at that. "So son, are you ready for this?"

Martin nodded, "I am definitely ready for this."

A/N: All done Yay! Okay um R and R and Happy Friday! Um right I'll write more later thanks for all your nice reviews from last chapter. I'd like to thank you all for reviewing this is only the 6th Chapter and I have almost as much reviews minus about 20 as I did for my 12 chapter one so thanks. Also I agree with many of you on the last episode, so here ya go! Review!


	7. And A Little Wink

Chapter 7:

It is such a boring day, which gives me a perfect reason to write this chapter so here we go!

Disclaimer: Whatever all I own is boredom.

Martin walked towards the Camden house on Monday morning knowing Ruthie would still be in school finishing that days final. As he knocked on the door he noticed how weird it felt, to realize what he was just about to do. If someone had told him four years ago that he'd be walking into the Camden's house and asking Reverend Camden for his permission to marry his daughter, he would of laughed in their face.

But he also realized that four years ago he barely knew Ruthie, or he didn't know that in two years she'd become one of his best friends or that in four years he'd be completely in love with her.

So really asking Reverend Camden for his approval of his daughters marriage wasn't that strange. So as Martin waited for the door to open he tried to rehearse his speech. The door opened to reveal Lucy. "Hi, Martin what are you doing here? Ruthie's still at school." Lucy told him.

"I know I just needed to talk to your dad. Is he home?" Martin asked her. "Yeah, I think he's in his office. Or maybe in the kitchen go check his office first." Lucy said opening the door for Martin to enter.

As Martin walked through the house he stopped in the living room for a moment to look at the photos on the mantle. There were photos of every person in the Camden house, family photos, pictures with friends, many of the brothers and sisters together, a few of the Reverend Camden and Mrs. Camden and one of Ruthie and Martin.

Sam and David were snooping around the house one day using a disposable camera to catch people in random positions, Ruthie and Martin were sitting on the living room couch just talking and then the photo was snapped. The Camden's thought it was a beautiful photo so they had kept it with a lot of the others. But that wasn't the reason that Martin liked it so much, he liked it because it showed him and Ruthie doing what they loved to do the most-just talk.

'Me and Ruthie can talk about anything.' He smiled to himself. 'I have never been afraid to tell her anything about me.' He was still looking at the photo as a voice said "Ah, Martin, Lucy said you wanted to talk." Reverend Camden smiled a warm and inviting smile. "Yes that's one of my favorite photos of you two too. It makes me happy to see that there are some kids today that aren't spending all their time kissing, even if it is a seventy-five percent thing for the two of you." He laughed. "I'm just kidding, you were probably the best thing for Ruthie." He told the boy turned man. The boy he brought into his house a long while ago. The boy he would of never believed would eventually have dated his daughter.

"Reverend Camden, I have something very important to tell you." Breaking the Reverends thoughts. "What nothing's wrong with Ruthie right?" He asked with obvious concern and worry. "No, no nothing like that. It's just important." Martin told him.

"Okay do you want to go into my office and discuss it?" Martin nodded and followed the Reverend into his home office. They shut the door behind them and sat down.

Lucy who was not really spying was sitting in the living room trying to find out what was so important that Martin had to come over when he knew Ruthie wouldn't be home. Matt walked in just then, "What are you doing here?" He asked her. "Oh um nothing, um I was just trying to um." Matt cut her off. "Listen to dad's and Martin's conversation. Aren't you supposed to be a Reverend? Doesn't that involve not spying?"

"I'm not spying." She told him stubbornly. "No your just sitting here listening. What are they talking about?" Lucy got serious then "I'm not sure, but Martin said it was serious quiet listen." She told him.

In the office Martin was having a very hard time telling Reverend Camden what he wanted to tell him. "Well Martin you did come in here to tell me something. So go ahead." Martin swallowed a few times. "Okay" he said slowly. "What I want to tell you is that I love Ruthie." Martin told him all in one breath.

"That's good Martin, you spend enough time with her I'm happy that you love her." Reverend Camden told him in a slightly confused voice. "No that's not what I wanted to tell you. Well you see I love your daughter a lot. More then I've ever loved anyone. She's nice and smart and beautiful and great and I love her. So much more then you can know. I want her to always be happy and I want her to always be safe." Martin told him.

"That's good Martin, I've always wanted that for her too. I believe that she feels the same for you. I remember when me and her mom were so positive that she liked you. But she wouldn't admit it not to me or her mom or any of her siblings. But she always liked you I remember her telling me once that you had 'dreamy eyes' yup she was always crazy about you." He told Martin in reminiscence.

"See, Reverend Camden I feel the same way about her and that's why I've kind of come to ask you a big question. A huge question even, one that you might not love to hear. But I really need to ask it and I need to ask now. Because I might not be able to do it later and if I don't. It'll not be good. Because you see I really need to ask it, now basically. If I don't then-" He was cut off from his babbling. "Okay Martin why don't you just ask it. I won't get mad I'm sure you're a good man and you've never done anything to hurt this family please go ahead." Reverend Camden told him calmly.

"I want to ask your permission to ask Ruthie to marry me." If a man's face couldn't turn purple in a millisecond well it could now. Because that's how fast Reverend Camden's face took to turn a color closely resembling an egg plant. "Reverend Camden maybe you should sit down." Martin told him. Reverend Camden took a seat and placed his head in his hands. He took a few deep breaths and finally looked up.

"Martin you're only so young and Ruthie's a baby she's my baby girl. She's not ready for this, you're not ready for this." The Reverend told him. "Reverend Camden with all do respect I am ready for this I love your daughter and she loves me and I feel like it's worth it. We belong together I'm a better person because of her and it wouldn't have to be right away." Martin told him calmly.

Outside the door, Matt and Lucy both stared at each other wide eyed. Both gaping at each other and both seemed unable to form words into sentences. Matt kept repeating "but-but but-" while Lucy seemed to be unable to think of anything other then 'five years old'. If someone were to walk in at this moment they'd find the sight terribly funny.

Finally Matt was able to speak. "Over my dead body, will that whatever he is marry my baby sister." Lucy seemed to come out of her trance as well. "Matt she's not a baby you know that. She's more mature then we were when she was our age. Really it was going to happen someday, I just didn't expect it to be this soon." Lucy told him.

"You're okay with this. She is only just about to start college, how can they think about getting married?" Lucy thought and then responded with, "Well he did say it wasn't going to be right away." Matt gave her a sarcastic look. "Oh okay I feel better now, knowing it won't be right away. She's a little kid, she's barely dated anyone besides Martin shouldn't she get to know some other guys?" Matt asked Lucy.

"Hey, when I met Kevin I didn't want to date anyone else. Ruthie's lucky she found the man she wanted to marry her soul mate at fifteen years old. It takes some people they're whole lives." Lucy told him with tears in her eyes.

Back in the Reverends office. "Reverend Camden are you okay?" The Reverend was still breathing deeply but it was slowing down. "Are you absolutely positive about this?" The Reverend asked Martin. "I'm more positive about this then anything else I've ever thought of. Reverend Camden I love your daughter I have since I was about seventeen, we're best friends and I think I'm only truly happy when she's by my side." Martin told him smiling.

"Well if you're so sure?" Reverend asked. "I am." Martin told him with a nod, "Well then I guess the only thing for me to say is you have my blessing."

Outside of the office Lucy and Matt were mulling over how he would ask Ruthie to marry him. "Oh maybe at her next birthday?" Lucy said. "Or maybe at school away from prying eyes?" Simon walked in just then they had moved themselves to the kitchen so when Martin and the Reverend came out it would look like they didn't know anything.

"What are you two talking about?" Simon asked them as he opened the refrigerator for a glass of milk. Pouring the milk he began to take a sip. "Oh just trying to figure out how Martin's going to ask Ruthie to marry him." He spit a mouthful of milk across the kitchen. "Your What!" He yelled at the two of them.

"Martin's going to ask Ruthie to marry him." Matt told him. "And you two know this, how?" Lucy responded with "Well you see Martin's talking to dad and he said it wasn't that something was wrong but that something was completely perfect and then he told dad not to be worried. So what do you think it means?" Matt concluded with "Plus we heard him asking dad's permission." Lucy elbowed him.

"So Martin's going to ask my little sister to marry him." He said with a certain amount of awe in his voice. "My sister the one I shared a room is going to get married, wow." Simon said.

"_I _can't believe it." Matt said. "I can't _believe _it." Lucy said. "I _can't_ believe it." Simon said.

"You can't believe what?" Ruthie asked them walking into the room. "Oh nothing." Lucy said. "Nothing." Matt said. "Nothing." Simon said. They said this at the same time.

"Okay, freaks." Ruthie added under her breath. "So um I took my history final today, no more history. It's a good thing." Lucy, Simon and Matt responded with a "Yeah that's great, fantastic wow." Ruthie still confused. "Okay I'm going to go find mom is she home?" They all shook their heads. "No she took Mary, Carlos and Charlie out." Lucy told her.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll just go upstairs then. Bye." She said walking upstairs towards her bedroom.

1234567884567890123456789123

"So when are you going to ask her Martin?" Reverend Camden asked him coming out of his office. "I'm planning to ask her at her graduation party." He told him. The Reverend nodded and smiled. Finally turned around to the idea of his daughter's impending marriage he figured that if she had to get married it should be to someone as great to Martin.

"That's a good time to ask her." Reverend Camden nodded. "Yeah a good time." Martin nodded. "Martin? What are you doing here?" Ruthie said coming downstairs only to see her boyfriend and her father talking in the living room.

"Oh um I was just um waiting for you of course. How was your final?" He asked coming over and hugging her. Reverend Camden smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Fine, really easy. What were you talking to my dad about?" Martin's eyes grew wide. "Nothing, nothing just saying hi and telling him I was waiting for you." Martin told her nodding.

"Okay, everyone's so weird today. Matt, Lucy and Simon were being completely weird and now you seem to be acting weird. I feel like I'm missing something today you know?" Ruthie told Martin. "Yeah well I guess everyone's just hyped for the graduation and the party and stuff like that. You know people get abnormal sometimes when they're excited." Ruthie nodded at what Martin just said. "Yeah that's probably it. Hey you want to go get some lunch at the Promenade?" Ruthie asked him.

"Sure, let's go." Martin told her and on the way out they passed Lucy, Simon and Matt all sitting in the kitchen deep in thought. And maybe it was just Martin's imagination but he was almost sure that he saw Lucy wink at him before Ruthie pulled him out of the house.

A/N: Chapter done. Isn't that nice? Lol well review Review REVIEW please! I am so hyper right now I don't understand it but I just all of a sudden got really hyper. Whatever Review please!


	8. Just Ask It

Chapter 8:

A/N Longer wait then usual, sorry. But Norwegianchick101 sent me a review and asked me to get the proposal going and well thanks to her my inspiration came back. So I am dedicating this chapter to you Norwegianchick101 you rule chica!

Disclaimer: I own a passing grade in everyone of my subjects I think that's saying something right there. Go Sam, go Sam! No 7th Heaven stuff though.

The day after Martin and Ruthie's lunch at the Promenade, Ruthie had to go to a rehearsal for graduation. Leaving Martin alone again for the day, he wasn't too alone as Mac spent his day with Martin too.

"So, come on don't leave me hanging!" Mac was shouting at Martin. "Leave you hanging?" Martin asked with a question in his voice. "Don't play dumb I know it's difficult but try, what did Reverend Camden say?" Martin smiled and sat back on his front porch. Where he and Mac were spending at least part if not all of their day.

"Well he asked me if I was completely sure and I told him of course I was and then he said well the only thing let for me to say, he gave me his blessing!" Martin exclaimed. "That's great Martin, that's so great. Oh now I'm excited. Lets see well I'll be your best man of course as your best friend I appoint myself best man." Mac was saying as Martin tuned him out.

The graduation party was to take place in three days. In three days Martin would ask the girl of his dreams, the girl he loved and the girl who could make anything happen- to marry him. It was a good thing Martin was done with finals because this proposal was the only thing in his mind. As Martin sat on the porch he paid no attention to Mac until Mac said something that jilted him out of his day dream.

"Did you even get the ring?" Mac was asking Martin. Martin smiled he had the ring picked out ages ago. It was simple, it was all he could afford but somehow he knew Ruthie would love it. So Martin nodded his head yes to Mac's question. "Well can I see it?" Mac asked Martin. But Martin shook his head, "I don't want anyone to see it before Ruthie."

1234566667789-9876

Friday was finally upon them. Ruthie saw everyone she cared about in the audience of _her _graduation. She saw her mother, tearing up a storm. She saw her father carefully concealing his tears so he could help his wife instead. She saw her eldest brother smiling with his pregnant wife, she saw her eldest sister, laughing at something her husband said, she saw her second eldest sister, smiling and waving down to Ruthie, with her daughter and her husband waving too. She saw her other brother, smiling down to his (if she did think so herself) favorite sister, and she saw her not so little anymore brothers laughing and saying very loudly "Mommy do you see Ruthie, Mommy she's right there!" Ruthie laughed at her chaotic family.

But she had yet to see the one person who promised her he'd be there. Martin was supposed to come a half hour early to kiss Ruthie good luck but so far she saw no sign of her boyfriend. "Ruthie, we've got to go that's our cue." Kelly was telling her. "But Martin's not here yet!" Ruthie was complaining. "I can't go without him, he promised me he'd be here." Ruthie was worried. She was worried about him, but she was also worried that he wouldn't come.

"Ruthie I am so sorry." Martin said as he ran across the floor to meet her before she left. "Traffic was horrible and I forgot something and I am so sorry." Ruthie sighed in relief and told him. "It doesn't matter as long as your here. I was worried." Martin laughed. "Ruthie, never forget I'll always be here for you. I love you." Martin was about to reach down to kiss her, when all of a sudden Kelly screamed "Ruthie, there's no time, kiss later we are going to be in so much trouble. Let's go!" She said running away to her place in line. "Martin I have to go. Go find my family they're sitting somewhere. I'll see you later." She said leaving.

Martin was about to go on his way. When Ruthie rushed back. "I forgot something, I love you too." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss. "Now Go!" She ran away again.

"Kelly Callen." The principal was saying into the microphone. Ruthie and Kelly hugged one last time before Kelly got up to get her diploma. "Kelly, it was a pleasure having you in our school. We'll miss you greatly." The principal told Kelly.

"Ruthie Camden." Ruthie smiled and got up. She took her diploma from her principal and hugged her. "Ruthie, where going to miss you a lot, you're a good girl, and we loved having you in this school. "I'll miss you too, Mrs. Landon." Ruthie said to her principal and took her diploma. She turned her tassel and her family and friends and especially Martin went crazy in the audience. "That's my baby." She heard her mother scream. "Ruthie, Ruthie, Ruthie!" She saw all of her brothers and sisters screaming at the top of their lungs. She saw Martin give out a low wolf whistle.

She laughed even though she felt tears streaming out of her eyes. She sat down next to Kelly and though she tried to listen to the rest of the ceremony all she really thought of was the party ahead. "Kelly, so your coming early to set up?" Ruthie asked her. Kelly shushed her. "I want to see Aaron, Jacob and Brian go." Aaron, Jacob and Brian were Kelly's boy toys/best friends besides Ruthie. She could flirt with all of them but in the end she loved them all too much to date them. Which they all thought was a perfect trade off.

Ruthie laughed at her friend. She turned around and saw Martin starting at her. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She laughed and blew him a kiss. The ceremony was long, boring and tedious for everyone involved. Ruthie found herself wandering during most of it and felt bored during all of it. Her brain couldn't focus on anything but the party ahead. Whenever the subject of the party or the subject of Martin came up her brothers and sister all seemed to clam up. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why though.

As the ceremony ended Ruthie found her friend's first. She found Kelly, Aaron, Jacob, Brian, Lynn, Julie and Becky all sitting together in a circle on the ground. They were laughing and smiling, Ruthie looked at her best friends through high school and suddenly felt the need to cry. She knew things would change, Ruthie liked change, but leaving her friends was a change she didn't want to go through just yet. She ran over to the group and hugged each of them individually. She hugged Kelly the longest, she was the one Ruthie would miss the most. She knew she'd see her that night, but for some reason it felt like she might never see her again.

After saying good luck and goodbye until tonight to all her friends she left to find her family. She found them in front of the school waiting for Ruthie. All at once it seemed Ruthie was enveloped in a group hug with about twenty hands going around her at once. Her mother and father were in front, her mother had tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Ruthie's back and kissed her cheek. "My little girl isn't so little anymore. I love you Ruthie. You are an amazing girl and your going to set the world on fire." Annie said to her daughter. It seemed like the last bit of advice a mother can give to her daughter before she becomes a women.

Eric was next to hug her individually. "Ruthie, I love you. You are a wonderful young woman and I know you're going to do great things whatever you decide to do. I know you're going to help people. I know how great you are and I know the whole world will one day know too." Reverend Camden gave his fitting advice. Ruthie was in near tears by now.

Next was Matt, who gave his little sister a huge hug. "Ruthie, you were great up there, you are one of the best people I know. Always stay that way." He said as he let go of her. Sarah got up next, "Ruthie, you are a beautiful woman and you're definitely no longer a little girl. You have grown up so greatly, I just want you to know whatever you decide I'll be behind you the whole way, and so will this family." She whispered the rest. "And if that decision is to be with Martin, just know your family is behind you." She let go of her.

Ruthie looked confused as Mary grabbed her in a full frontal hug. "You are so cool! Do you know how cool you are? I don't think you do if you could have seen yourself, you would know just how cool you are. Ruthie you are the coolest girl I mean woman-wow that's weird- ever, never forget that." Carlos laughed as did Ruthie, "By the way, Ruthie, I did get the whole thing on tape." Carlos told her hugging her.

Next came Lucy, "Ruthie, you are the best in the whole world, I can't believe how much you've grown up. Let's just say you've grown up in the last two years more then I have in my whole life. Whatever you decide to do whether it be a psychologist, or anything else, you will always be the greatest girl I could of ever wished to have for a sister." Lucy told her little sister. She hugged her, and Ruthie felt a tear land on her cheek. Lucy let go and Kevin stepped up, "Ruthie, Ruthie, Ruthie, I can't believe how grown up you are. You are a good girl, always stay that way." Kevin told her giving her a hug. Savannah leaned down from her dad's arms and kissed Ruthie on the cheek.

Next Simon got up, "My little sister, is not so little anymore are you?" Simon had tears in his eyes. "Simon if you cry, I'll start crying so don't." Ruthie told her brother. "I won't cry, Ruthie, you are the best person I know. You know the right thing to do, you'll never be stupid like I am and you'll always do your very best. I know you and I'm glad I do." That did it Ruthie reached up and hugged Simon with all her might. Tears slid down her cheek as she held her brother close. "Simon, thank you."

He let go of her and Sam and David stepped up. "Ruthie?" Sam asked. "Yeah, Sam?" Sam smiled. "You were the best one there. Everyone else was really boring, but you were the best." David nodded. "Yeah, you were really the best and your clothes look much better then the rest of thems." Everyone laughed at this, seeing as everyone was wearing the black robe. "Thank you guys." They reached up and hugged her. "Ruthie, why did that woman keep talking, she was as bad as daddy is in church sometimes." David said. "I don't know David, it's just what a principal does some times." Everyone laughed.

Finally the twins stepped back and let Ruthie see Martin. "Hey." Lucy was now yelling "Okay guys let's get back to the house to get this party started. Martin you'll take your girlfriend home?" Lucy asked him. "I'd be happy to do it." He nodded to Lucy as the Camdens left to start the party preparation.

"So you were beautiful out there." Martin told her. "Thanks. Okay be honest, how boring was it because these were my friends and I nearly fell asleep." She told him with a laugh. "Well you were good, the rest was kind of boring. Sorry I can't lie to you it's impossible." He told her. "Yeah I hate that feeling." Ruthie told him laughing.

He reached out and brought her into a tight hug, he kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him. "How do you always do that?" Ruthie asked him. "Do what?" Martin asked her. "Make everything feel a thousand times easier by just being here with me." Martin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I guess it just comes easy to me." He laughed. "Let's go, Ruthie. You have a party to get to."

It had been an hour and a half into the party now and Ruthie had barely a minute to sit down and relax. She had been ushering people into the house, playing hostess, getting drinks, changing music, setting up the buffet table and genuinely making sure that her guests had a good time. It had taken her all the ninety minutes to make sure everything would be okay, but now she was ready to have some fun as well.

The first person she found was her mom cooking up a storm in the kitchen. "Mom, the food smells great, everything looks great, thank you so much for everything." Annie put down what looked to be her famous chocolate cake and put her arms around her daughter in a hug. "Ruthie, you deserve it all. We are all so proud of you, including Martin. He is so proud of you. You know I actually think that boy does love you. It seems weird to say that my daughter has a boy who loves her. But you do sweetie." Annie told her. Ruthie laughed. "Mom, I love him too. But I love you for doing this, you are the best mom a girl could ask for and I want you to know that." Mrs. Camden broke down into tears, "And your the best daughter any mom could ask for. Ruthie go have fun with your friends and I'll be out in a little while okay?" Ruthie nodded and left the kitchen.

The next room she went to was her father's home office. "Knock, knock." She said entering the room. "Dad, what are you doing?" He had been flipping through what looked like a book. "Oh just looking at some pictures, come here." She sat down on her father's lap something she hadn't done in what seemed like years.

They're were pictures, of every one of the Camden kids. They were pictures from almost every year. "These are some pictures your mom and I have collected over the years. They are from some of the major events of everyone's lives. I mean we'll be adding this graduation, into the album by next week. I love you kids, I love sharing memories of you all. Ruthie can I ask you something." Her dad asked her.

"Of course, dad." He laughed and then said. "What are you doing in here when you could be out there with your friends?" Ruthie laughed too. "Well I just wanted to see my dad, before hands I mean. Before the party goes into full swing, I just wanted to see you. I love you daddy." Ruthie said hugging her father. "I love you too, Ruthie. Now go have fun. I'll be out there soon." He nodded and she hopped off his lap. "Okay, dad. I'll see you soon."

Ruthie was into the party now, dancing up a storm with her friends. That's why she didn't notice, two hands slip over her eyes. "Guess who?" Said a goofy voice. "Mac I know it's you get off." She said, laughing. "Hey it's the graduation girl." Mac, said hugging her. "How was your graduation I'm sorry we missed it." Ruthie looked at him weirdly, "We?" Just then Chelsea stepped into the living room. "Hi!" The two girls hugged. "I'm so glad you decided to come. Okay I want you two to have a great time. I mean a fantastic time, I want to see you two eating and dancing and talking and I'm the graduation girl so I get to tell you what to do. Go eat, drink be merry. I'll see you guys a little later." Ruthie told them as she left the room.

She went out to the patio, in the backyard only to find Martin sitting by himself, eating a hamburger. "Hey, stranger." Ruthie said coming over. "I haven't seen you all night." She said moving to lean her back on him. "Yeah, well you've been pretty busy making sure everyone was happy." Ruthie sighed. "Well now I'm happy. Just being here with you."

"Ruthie?" Martin seemed to ask in a whisper. "Martin?" Ruthie laughed back. "I need to ask you something kind of important, and it might be sort of hard for me to ask it so can you just listen to the whole thing before you start talking." Ruthie nodded and listened to his babbling. "Okay, well see, I kind of wanted to well, it's sort of important, okay it's the most important thing ever, I need to ask it though because I want to and I love you so much. And if I don't ask you now I might never get a chance too. So here it goes ready?"

Ruthie was intrigued so she nodded and said "Martin, it can't be that hard. You know you can tell me anything. I love you more then anything and that's never going to change. So go ahead and ask because well you've got me really excited now." Martin nodded and smiled. "Ruthie, well this is a really big day for you and well I love you. So I sort of thought it might be the best time to do it. So I'm just going to. I'm going to ask you a question, that's going to change our lives. It's that big a question and I'm going to ask it."

"Martin!" Ruthie screamed. "Just ask it. You're making me nervous." Martin laughed, "Okay here it goes." He got down on one knee and opened a small velvet box. Ruthie felt her breath still in her throat. "Ruthie, I love you more then anything and that's never going to change. So will you marry me?" He asked her, time seemed to still around the question.

"Martin." She jumped into his arms and kissed him. She held onto him for a really long time, almost as if she let go it would end. "Martin?" She said. "What?" He asked. "Yeah I'll definitely marry you." She laughed and then continued kissing him.

"Martin?" she said with a question. "Yeah." He said. "We have to tell my family."

A/N There ya go! Happy proposal happy time blah blah blah My computer broke down as I was writing this and I lost like three pages worth of stuff it was very sad. Well here you go. Enjoy. Oh and please review because you know how happy that makes me feel.


	9. My Love, My SoulMate, My Best Friend

Chapter 9:

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you guys liked the proposal and to-bluebaby3296 and Gilmoregirl1204, fear not my friends more is coming. How can I end it when College is just around the corner... every single one of my reviewers you are getting a present, how about some candy? Okay well here it comes.

Disclaimer: Promise own nothing, except bag loads of Halloween candy.

"Um, your dad kind of already knows." Martin told her in response to Ruthie's statement. This was the happiest day of both of their lives, as was obvious by the way their stares never left each other's eyes. A few minutes ago, Kelly came by to talk to Ruthie, but left within five minutes. After she realized their attention could not, would not and probably should not be broken.

"How does he know?" Ruthie asked Martin. "Well see I've been planning on asking you this for a really long, and my dad and Mac kind of remin-" He was cut off. "Mac knows! Who else knows. He told everyone hasn't he, how much more of my family knows. Has Simon and Matt come to kill you yet, has Kevin given you the talking to? Has Lucy explained love to you yet. Oh no. They know all of them know and they know before me... this is bad. I feel like Lucy...this is really bad."

Ruthie blabbered on for about a minute more before Martin put a stop to it. "Ruthie, it's only my dad, your dad and Mac. None of them told anybody. Your dad didn't even tell your mom. But you should know Lucy kind of might know. She gave me a very suspicious wink. You know what I might just be paranoid. I'm just really happy right now Ruthie." He kissed her again.

She laughed. "Me too, oh my god, we're getting married. You know want to hear something funny, when you first moved in, I remember telling my dad that you had dreamy eyes and I was jealous because you were going to move to the garage apartment. Oh my god, I love you." They kissed again, two fast kisses then a long passionate one.

One that lasted until Lucy came around. "Ruthie, pry your lips off Martin, you got to go say goodbye to your guests." 'Say goodbye?' Ruthie thought. "What do you mean say goodbye, they're supposed to be here till midnight." Lucy snorted. "It is midnight, now you would have known that if your lips weren't permanently attached to Martin's, now go on, say goodbye. Martin stay here, you don't know how sidetracked she can get."

So as Ruthie went inside to say goodbye to her guests, Martin sat down on the porch. "So...Martin, you and Ruthie were out here for a long while. And let me just say that was some kiss, have anything you'd like to share with me?" Lucy asked in a sickly sweet voice. Martin shook his head furiously. "Nothing? Oh come on Martin, there must be something." He shook his head again. 'I will not tell her anything, Ruthie should be here. How does she know? This is driving me crazy.' He thought to himself.

"No, really she's just really happy about her graduation." Martin told Lucy with a slight tremble in his voice. Lucy smiled. "Of course, that's it. But just know Martin, she wouldn't be this happy if it wasn't for you." At that time Ruthie came back from escorting out her friends.

She put her hand in Martin's and then asked "What were you two talking about?" Lucy smiled. "Oh just about you and Martin." She replied easily. "Okay, Luce, this is big. We are going to tell you something, but only so you can be the _first _to know for a change, and because I know you know something." Martin looked at Ruthie and she nodded.

"Okay, Luce ready?" She nodded her head eagerly. "Me and Martin are...hey Martin. You think she can handle the news?" Martin smiled. "I'm not sure Ruthie, hmm Lucy can you handle this?" He asked her with a laugh in his throat, trying to escape. "Yes, oh my goodness, yes just tell me before I go berserk." She said jumping up and down.

Martin and Ruthie both laughed. "Well she seems to want to know." Ruthie said to Martin. "Yes, so it seems. She's almost dying to hear the news." Ruthie nodded. "Indeed. So I guess maybe we should just tell her?" Martin nodded. "Alright, you seem trustworthy enough Lucy. Ready me and Martin are going to be-" she was cut off.

"Luce, Ruthie, Martin what are you all doing here?" Kevin asked cradling Savannah's sleeping form. "Before you interrupted they were going to tell me something. Now be quiet, Ruthie continue please." Lucy said. "Okay, Kevin you can not freak out or tell anyone just yet. You have to promise, Luce you too." Ruthie told them.

"It's nothing bad right?" Kevin asked. Martin smiled and answered this question. "Nope, it's not bad at all. More like perfect." He said smiling at Ruthie, and slipping an arm around her waist. "Okay we promise, we promise." Lucy said lacking patience. "Alright, me and Martin are engaged!" Ruthie screamed the last part. "Shh!" Martin sounded. "Sorry." She said this time whispering. "So what do you think?"

Lucy looked stern. "What do I think? What do I think?" She asked loudly. "I think this is the best news ever." She said reaching over and hugging Ruthie. "Oh, my little sister is getting married. Kevin, say something." Lucy said to her husband. "Wow, you two are so young though." Martin nodded. "I know, but we love each other, I only want to be with her." Ruthie felt tears behind her eyelids. "And I only want to be with you." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Well, Ruthie it looks like you found your Kevin." Lucy said. "My what?" Ruthie asked. "The man you want to spend your life with, your soul mate, your partner in crime, your love, your best friend. But you guys knew that didn't you?" They looked at each other and nodded. "Hey who better to marry then my partner in crime?" Ruthie laughed. "Hey!" Martin said. "Oh right, my love, my life partner, my soul mate and my best friend." They kissed again.

"It looks like you two are making a wise decision." Kevin said. "It makes it better knowing that you respect it Kevin. You know I always did look up to you." Martin told him. "It's good to have one of my role models respect and honor my decisions." The two men gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Just be safe, and be careful and no matter how much your wife will annoy you, know the phase will pass." Lucy slapped him upside the head. "Hey, have I told you today how much I love you?" He asked her with a scared look on his face.

"Ruthie, just know, no matter how stupid your husband will eventually be the phase _might _pass." Lucy said sneering at her husband. Kevin and Lucy then laughed and kissed. "You know what Martin." Ruthie said. "What?" Martin asked. "I know this is going to work. No matter how annoying my siblings and parents will be I know you'll always be there. I love you, Martin. And you're right that's never going to change." Just as the couple was about to seal the deal with a kiss, Annie came out on the porch.

"You guys have been out here long. What have you been doing?" Ruthie, Martin, Kevin and Lucy all stared at each other and then shook their heads furiously. "Nothing." They all chorused. "Okay well we could use all your help cleaning up." They all followed Annie into the house to begin cleaning.

"Hey, Martin. When do you think we should tell them?" Ruthie asked her now-fiancée. "Whenever you want, my dad already knows, so does your dad, but if you want to sit down the whole family. We'll do that. We can do it now when they're all tired, it'll be easy. Because I really want this, it's not something I'll back out of. I want this to happen, and your family will support that." He told her reasonably.

"That's a good point. You're right, I want this more then anything. When do you think we should get married though?" She asked him. "Well, as you're starting college this year, we don't want you to go crazy. So maybe next year sometime? I don't know all I know is that I want you to be Mrs. Ruthie Brewer or you can keep your name if you want. That's really up to you. I just want you to be happy and I hope I'll make you happy, because Ruthie, you make me happy everyday I'm with you. And-" She placed a finger on his lips.

"Martin, I get it. I love you and you love me and we're getting married. And we'll worry about the names and the dates later, right now I just want you and me to be happy." Ruthie told him. "As soon as you want to fill the rest of the family in, we will." She said to him. "Well in that case, how about now?" He asked her. "Now?" Ruthie asked with an unsure tone. "Well yeah, I want them to know, as soon as possible, I want them to get used to the idea. Your family is my family too, and soon they really will be. So I want them to know." He told her.

"I want them to know too. Let's do it." She said now with no unsure tone. "I just want you to know before this happens, that Simon and Matt, might end up killing you. I just want you to know, I love you before you die. Simon, will probably be angry with me for a little while, Matt will be upset because we're not waiting (the hypocrite), Mary will probably be over the moon, but she'll want to make sure we're not just doing this for sex and Mom will probably start crying the minute we say it. You said Mac and your dad already know, so two less people to tell. I'm ready when you are."

Now with the threat of dying overhead, the realization that they- Martin and Ruthie- would be married was a lot stronger. "Ruthie?" Martin asked quietly. "Yeah?" She responded. "You really want to marry me?" Ruthie smiled. "Yeah, I really want to marry you. Martin?" Ruthie asked. "Yeah?" He responded. "You really want to marry me?" Martin smiled. "Yeah, I really want to marry you."

They laughed and proceeded into the kitchen where the Camden family were all resting. Tired from all the running around during the party. "Guys, we have an announcement to make." Ruthie said. "Yeah, a pretty big announcement." Martin responded with.

"Me and Martin, that is Martin and I well you guys know how long we've been dating and how big a commitment we have to each other and how much we love each other and how much we're good people and we're grown up and we'll both be in college and well yeah you guys know all that, but see-" Finally Ruthie's constant babbling was cut off by Simon this time.

"Ruthie, is there a point to this very interesting run on sentence?" He asked sarcastically. "Yes there is a point." She said with an equally scrutinizing voice. "Well could you make it because see Sam and David, yeah they're almost asleep and so is Charlie and Savannah. So make your point guys."

"Ha, ha very funny. Okay Martin you want to proceed." He nodded and took up where Ruthie left off. "Okay, um I love your daughter or your sister very much. We're committed to each other one hundred percent and well I asked her something tonight, something fairly important. Okay something very important and it was hard for me to ask, but believe me telling you all about it now is much harder. Um Ruthie you want to start again?" He asked her backing down.

"Yeah, I'll start, me and Martin, love each other, bottom line no questions asked. We love each other as much as Matt and Sarah love one another, or Lucy and Kevin or for that matter mom and dad." The Reverend and Mrs. Camden smiled to one another. As did the other couples.

"So, Martin asked me a question tonight, one that changed my life for the better. Martin asked me to marry him." She concluded. "And she said Yes!" Martin added. Eric jumped up first, "Congratulations, on actually getting your whole speech done." He hugged both his daughter and her husband to be. "I love you two. Annie, our baby girls getting married." Annie was in near tears. "But you're both so young." She said to the two. "We know that Mrs. Camden but we love each other and we're not planning on getting married right away." He told her. "Yeah mom not for at least a year." Ruthie told her mother.

So then with that happy note, Annie got up from her seat and hugged both Martin and Ruthie extremely tight. "Oh I can't believe it. Oh yes, a wedding to plan." She started to tear up again.

Mary was next to come over and just as Ruthie predicted the first words out of her mouth were, "You two aren't doing this just so you can have sex right?" They both shook their heads furiously. "Nope, we love each other that's why we're doing it." Ruthie told her sister. Carlos, Mary and Charlie then gave both Martin and Ruthie huge hugs.

Simon and Matt got up at the same time, sizing up Martin's tall form. "Your going to be good to our baby sister?" They said in menacing voices. "I'm not a baby." Ruthie squeaked from the sidelines. "Yeah, I'll be good to her. I love her guys, you know that though. I'd never hurt her, she's my best friend, she's my everything." Martin told them. "Yeah we know. You've loved her for a long time and have never hurt her. I guess it finally time to realize Simon, that our big brother duties are over." Matt told Simon solemnly.

"That's not true guys. I'll always need you two for my big brothers. You guys will always be a part of my life and important to me, I love you guys, you always looked out for me before, and though sometimes it was misguided, it was always for the right reasons. I will never not need you two to be my big brothers. Just know that, okay?" She hugged them both individually. She noticed tears in both their eyes. But she didn't let it out that she knew.

Next came Sarah and Lucy and Kevin. Lucy and Kevin who already knew of course gave them both hugs again. Sarah who Ruthie was suspicious of still reached down and hugged Ruthie close then whispered into her ear, "I knew this would happen one day." She then let go of Ruthie and went to hug Martin. Ruthie stared at her sister in law, who winked mischievously.

Sam and David came over next, a first paying no attention to Ruthie. "Martin, does this mean you'll be our real brother?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I'll be your real brother." David then turned to Ruthie, "Good job, Ruthie. You made sure our brother became our real brother." Sam and David hugged both Ruthie and Martin then went to lay down in bed.

Later that night after everyone went to sleep, Martin and Ruthie could be seen still sitting on the couch talking. "So that went well." Martin said to her. "Yeah it did, they all seem to be happy for us. I love when they're supportive." Martin nodded and yawned. "Wow, I'm tired. I wonder what time it is." He took out his cell phone and looked at the time displayed on it. The green light of his cell phone said the time was 5:37 AM. "Oh my god, my dad's going to kill me." He said as he ran out the door. Ten seconds later he came back, "Ten more minutes won't kill me." He said as he sat back down on the couch. "Maybe, I should just call him and say I slept on your couch after the party. Yeah that's a good idea."

He said taking out his cell phone again. "Dad, it's Martin. Well I stayed at the Camden's last night after the party, I'm safe and well she said yes." He said smiling at Ruthie. "I'll give you more details later. Bye." He hung up and laid back down on the couch, where Ruthie cuddled into the crook of his arm.

"This is how I always want it to be." She said as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Martin kissed her forehead and fell asleep as well. During that night, they slept and the next morning when the Camden's found them, they didn't wake them up, but put a blanket over them. The two were lost in a complete dreamless sleep. Dreams weren't necessary, their real lives were far more interesting.

A/N: That was a touch of fluff, not that the whole story isn't fluff but whatever. I love my reviewers. Oh if anyone reads Harry Potter fanfics can you read the new one I just posted it's by my brother. But he hasn't made an account. Um and if you don't mind can you review? Oh and can you review this too? I love you guys, hugs and kisses. Love you lots Bye!


End file.
